Dr. Mashirito
Dr. Mashirito is an evil scientist who is Senbei Norimaki's rival and the creator to Obotchaman. He is considered to be the main and most recurring antagonist of the Dr. Slump series. Personality Dr. Mashirito is an evil genius whose intelligence is equal, if not superior, to Senbei's. He is also quite perverted. Biography Background Dr. Mashirito is slowly converted into a cyborg over the time. He has a son called Dr. Mashirito Jr., who creates a evil counterpart of Arale Norimaki called Abale-chan in the one-shot Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan. ''Dr. Slump'' )]] Dr. Mashirito starts his conquest for world domination when he builds his robotic suit Caramel Man 001. When he asks a magic mirror who the strongest robot in the world is, the mirror shows Arale Norimaki, making his goal to defeat her with Caramel Man 001. Mashirito travels with Caramel Man 001 to Penguin Village in order to fight with Arale. When he is easily overpowered, Mashirito gets out of Caramel Man 001 and takes Arale's glasses off to make her not see straight in hopes of beating her. He accidentally bumps into Senbei Norimaki while returning to his robotic suit, which takes him time, and then he finds out that Gatchan ate Caramel Man 001 before he could get back into it to defeat Arale. )]] He makes a cameo in "The Biggest Bye'cha of All". He has the role of one of Cinderella's half-sisters in "Cinderella, the Musical". Dr. Mashirito is a contestant in the race organized in the "Peng uin Gran Prix" chapters, using Caramel Man 002 as his vehicle. Dr. Mashirito dies in the final round of the "Who's the Strongest in the World?" tournament when Obotchaman steps into the fight disguised as Arale and uses an N'cha Cannon on him, reducing his full cyborg Caramel Man 009 body to nothing but a bolt. He makes an appearance as a ghost at the end of the series, witnessing the launching of Senbei's rocket and swearing that he will still take over the world one day. ''Dr. Slump Returns, But Only For a Little While'' Dr. Mashirito is stopped by Goku in a Dr. Slump short called Dr. Slump Returns, But Only For a Little While. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the ''Dr. Slump'' remake, Mashirito's hair style has been changed, as well. Later, he become robotic like in the original manga/anime, however, his left hand, which was replaced with a metal crab-like claw in the original version, appears no different from an ordinary hand in the remake. He also has the number "8" painted onto his chin, stating he is Caramel Man 008. In episode 60, Dr. Mashirito steals all the Dragon Balls from Goku using one of his robots. General Blue and Murasaki then end up stopping him and taking the balls for themselves Video game appearances Dr. Mashirito is an antagonist in Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden. He is a playable character and the main antagonist in the Nintendo DS game Jump Super Stars. He can fuse with Piccolo for a tag attack, the resulting character using a yelling attack. This fusion might be a reference to the fact that both characters were based on Akira Toriyama's first editor, Kazuhiko Torishima. Dr. Mashirito returns in the sequel, Jump Ultimate Stars, where he also plans to take control of the Jump universe. He also appears in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan on Nintendo DS. Trivia *Dr. Mashirito's name comes from the last name of Akira Toriyama's first editor, Kazuhiko Torishima, but with the kana reversed. A reference is made to this in the chapter "Penguin Gran Prix, Part 2". *In the manga, Tori-bot goes into the future and discovers the remains of Dr. Mashirito are a spring and a bolt. *In both the orginal and remake, Dr. Mashirito seems to wear high-heeled boots, presumingly to make himself look taller and more intimidating. Gallery Mashirito.PNG|Early Dr. Mashirito before he bacame robotic MashiritoOnPhone.jpg|Dr. Mashirito on the phone with Gorombo's assistant Mashirito(Ch101).jpg|Dr. Mashirito during the Penguin Village Wars Dr.mashirto black suit santa.PNG|Dr. Mashirito as an evil Santa Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Caramel Men Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Robotic Characters Category:Villains